My Peachy
by Peachylove456
Summary: Peach has Mario eating out of her palm but will a new bad guy ruin there "date" or will Mario have a say in it.A must read for MxP fans or just plain Mario or Peach lovers...
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for poor goes to is for Mario and Peach fans who can't find the right IT IS!

Peach He threw me into the cold cage falling into the dirt lined elbow scraped and my dress came in the sell and slapped me,with his claw digging in to my tender skin it slashed my cheek at that I burst into tears.

"Stop you crying!"Bowser yelled.

As he slapped my even harder on my other cheek.I stopped my left the cage and slammed the cage door rocking the whole thing.I had no other way then to grab on to the bars witch had nails sticking out of it.

"Owwww"I screamed.

I looked down at my dress and tried to gess what Mario would think of waited for his foe to show up and hold him over to get me out in time.I readyed my body to take beatings from Bowzers bad has only been a half an hour since he kidnapped me.I sobbed softly to myself only to wonder what truble I had put on my secret love Mario.

Mario

"Hay Luigi its a great time to go visit Princess Peach at the castle huh!"I said.

"You mean Peachy your girlfriend or so I hear in your dreams."Luigi said snickering.

"I do not have a crush on Peach!"I said wail blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?!"Luigi said.

"Look I d (the door slams open)

"MARIO,LUIGI THE PRINCESS,THE PRINCESS!Toad yelled.

"Peach!Oh I'll get him if he does anything to her,I swear!"I yelled with a mad and determed look on my face.

"LET'S-A-GO!I yelled.

"OKI DOCKY!Luigi yelled back.

We made our way as fast as we could to Bowsers place.I wished in my mind I would not be to used worpholes and any possible way we could to get the last castle we got to Luigi freaked out and left me fighting whatever boss was heading my way.I killed him (well for now)and moved on to the last castle were my heart skipped a beat to find my beloved...

Peach

I was there,rapping my hands in parts of tore up dress that came off earilyer was very hot and I wasn't even that close to the lava just think how Mario feels when he's fighting Bowser in the boiling heat.I looked at the corner of my jail cell and remembered when Bowser got in one of his fits and shoved me into that corner witch made me nock out.I waited there watching as every minute went by Bowser would come closer to my cage.

"BWAHAHAHA well he's gone I can intertan myself."He grawled.

"W,what are you going to do to me?"I said in a hurt voice.

He clawed the cage door and got a key on his neck with a string on opened the door slowly and softly but closed it a little bit faster and quickly locked it.

He came closer but in swift strides.I backed up to the nearest corner not caring anymore about my dress.

"Don't you dare touch me!"I screamed.

He got a rope out from a bag and ran at me.

"AHHHHHH!"I screamed.

I ran around trying to open the cage and then remembered he locked swooped me up tied my arms and legs and swingged me over his unlocked the door and walked to the bridge.

"So princess do you still want to marrie me?"He said smiling showing his sharp teeth and smelly breath.

"Never in my life will I ever think of marring you!"I said turning my head and pouting.

He fround and put a bag over my head and I felt a hook hold on to my lifted me up high and about a minute later it stopped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed in my high girly voice.

"Princess,every minute your plummer is not here you drop a few inches BWAHAHAHA!"He rambled.

His voice sounded not to 's what scared me the at that thought a giant drop I felt but stopped.

"YEEEEEEEK!"I screamed.

"BWAHAHAHA!"He laghed.

"MARIO WERE ARE YOOOOUUUU!...

Mario

I ran up to the doors of were me and Bowser will met and battle.I ran as I went to a fast ...my peach was dangling from a rope over was so close that the pure heat of the lava made her lift her legs.

"LET HER DOWN NOW!"I yelled my face mad with anger.

"YEEEEEEEK!"Peach yelled as it dropped a few inches.

"BWAHAHAHA!"Bowser laghed.

I ran at him and hit my hammer at his bottom got blown back by the hit but got the time he was ready to fire I had got the key on his neck and had the trigger switch in my hand.

"WHA!"He growled turning around quickly.

I pulled it and the bridge fell apart within seconds.I turned around almost sliding,the rope let go of her and she was falling to her doom.I jumped as high as I could and got her just in time and turned us around so I would brake the fall for her.

"YEEEKKKK HEEELLPPP!"She screamed as she wiggled off me and tried to do the worm away from me.

"Princess its me,Mario!"I said.

She stopped and let me take the bags off her face full of dirt and hair a little greasy but still the most cute face I had ever cheeks had cuts and as I untied her hands as well but not anything I can't fix.

"Mario are you ok?"She said.

"Princess the thing is are you ok?!"I said back in a quick response.

She blushed and looked down."Yes,I,I I am."she studered.

I blushed to and picked her up and we headed back to the castle.

Peach

We were two worlds away from the castle.I looked in his eyes and saw weariness in smile faded and to just think what he had to do every time he saved me.A big spoiled princess in need,why can't she save herself.

We got to the castle and just before we got there he put me down.

"Oh my,Princess are you ok!"Toad said looking at my cheeks deeply.

"There's just a few scratches but ill take care of them."Mario said.

"Ok go up to princesses room and just ask for anything ok."he said following us inside.

We walked in my room and Toad got all the stuff and layed me down and raped up my hands slowly.

"Um Peach I uh wanted to tell you somthing."he said as he started rapping my right hand.

"Yes Mario,you can tell me anything."I said as my heart started pumping in my ears hoping he can't hear me.

"Ya do you want t,t,to go on a da I mean get together."he said as his cheeks turned bright red.

Man oh well he almost asked me on a date I said in my head."Yes Mario,I would love to!"I said smiling.

He put bandages on my cheeks very gently.I sat up on my bed next to Mario.

"You know I never got to thank you for you saving me."I said.

He blushed and got up."Y,y,you don't have to um."

"Yes I do!"I said getting up.

I leaned forword for his cheek but tripped on my torn dress and we really kissed on the cheeks turned red quickly and I pulled away.

"I,I,I'm so sorry Mario I didn't mean to!"I said as a stream of tears ran down my bandaged cheeks.I ran to the bathroom.

"But Peach!Man why can't I do anything right!"Mario said walking to the door.

I was crying in a ball on the floor.I didn't mean to kiss him on his lips,Mario must be mad.I loved every second but what did Mario with that thought I was left pondering.

Mario

Stupied,stupid, did I hold in,but her lips tasted like cherries and were so soft.I souldn't even be sad if she doesn't show up.

I got to the house and Luigi was not there,problabe at Dasiys again.I plopped on my bed and looked at her picture on the 't wait till tomorrow...

NEXT DAY

I got up to the smell of breakfast,I took a shower and got in my clothes.

"Good morning Mario,save any princess today?!"Luigi kidded.

"No but I'm going somewhere with one."I said grabbing a plate from him.

"Mario,it called a let me gess...Princess Peach!"he said grabbing a plate for himself.

"Well I'm not sure if she would be there."as I sat down.

"What do you mean?"he said as he took seat across to me.

"Well last night...

"Dude you dont mean!"he said as he starred at me deeply.

I choked on my food."Eww no dude,she tripped and kissed me on the lips."I said.

"Oh...where are you going to take her?"Luigi said.

"I don't know,to the park."I said finshing my bite.

We both ate in silently until I finshed and ran to my cart to go get her.

Peach

5 hours back...

"peaccchhhhh...

"Who,who are you,what do you want!"as I ran around in the darkness.

"save meeeeee...

"From what,from what!"I yelled as I saw a small light.

"use your pure heart...

"W,w,what?!"I said as the light got brighter.

"only true love can...

"Only true love can WHAT!"I screamed.

I jump up in a cold heart was thumping and I was shaky all over.I looked at my pink fake dimond clock and it said 1:00.

What did that voice mean...true love,did that mean Mario...how do I know if he likes me or not.I lied back down and turned on my side.A Sharp pain hit me in my tummy and just stayed there...with out fading away.

Real time...

I got ready and made sure twice.

"Ok Toad I'm gana go with Mario today."I said walking by.

"Ok princess."he said and cared on.

I walked outside and saw Mario and got in his cart.

"So Peach how do you feel about going to the park!"he said.

"That would be lovely Mario!"I said.

We drove on striking chats here and there.

"Well were here Peach."Mario said.

We got out and walked to a bench and sat down.

"You know Peach...

"Ya Mario."

"Ireallylikeyouandhaveforalon gtime."he said.

I starred at him and his cheeks getting dark red as he looked down.

"I really like you to Mario and thought you didn't like me back and that's why I pulled back when we kissed."I said.

We both smiled and I leaned on his solderand he leaned on my unawere someone was watching.

We walked far and got to a spot full of flowers and grass.

"Um Mario mabe you think we can...

But he pulled in for a deep kiss and I kissed him back,having his mustache tickle my lip.

Then somthing pulled me away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed.

"Whahahahaha I AM AWESOME!"he said.

"HAY PUT HER DOWN!"Mario said getting ready to fight.

"DRASON DOES NOT TAKE ORDERS!"Drason said.

He pushed me near him.

"Peach is part of plan."he said.

"TAKE HER AND YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT A PLAN IS!"He yelled.

"Drason sees man love peach,so Drason will take you to."he said sweeping him up.

He hit him in a pattern but would not give up...

Don't worrie my Peachy you will be Drasons wife soon...

What do you think you like it or not owell tell me what you think k.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok thanks for all the good and helpful reviews I will try to put a new chapter every week if you ask me to,anyway here it is...Oh and Drason is MY charter..just to tell u.

"Wake up my dear..."Drason said.

I woke up and found chains around my hands and feet,under me was a cold metal was still asleep,but you can tell he had more chains do to his struggle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed as Drason came closer to me,waking Mario in a jump.

"Wa...HAY LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW!"Mario yelled as if thinking we were still in the park.

Ignoring what Mario yelled he turned to me.

"Peachy..you can marrie me...or well ill tell you if you pick it,like you even will."Drason spat.

I spit in his evil did not even flinch,his only move ment was to wipe the spit.

"Why would I even THINK about marring you."I spat at him.

"Yes...DRASON was afraid of that."Drason said to himself.

"I gess DRASON shall say DRAGONS princess shall spill her feeling for this man and I will go from there."he explained looking at me deeply.

I tried to think of the stuff this new villain would even think of doing to me.(Ok...if you just keep your feelings for yourself then nothing will happen..right).

"Peach did he hurt you!"before I could answer Mario yelled"OH I'LL KILL HIM!"

And as if on crew a pair of claws grabed me and Mario and stuffed us in a clear tube.

"Oh are you ok!"he cried hugging me.

My cheeks stared turning red "Ya um I'm use to it."I said even feeling even bad for myself.

I looked out of the thick glass and saw Drason hearing us from a dark corner.

"Um Peach I..."I cut Mario off.

"Be careful,I think he wants us to spill our feelings."I told him.

"B-but why."he studded.

"I don't know,somthing to do with my pure heart."I said looking down.

"OWW!"I screamed falling down.

Mario was quick to pick me up as I saw the shine in his eyes.

"...I-I-ill save us ok just...are you hurt...where.!?"he whispered.

His tear fell on my face for it only to burn fading into my skin.

"M..Mario I think...OWW!"I screamed as he touched my skin.

He felt the pressure were he had his hand and quickly took it off and stepped back.

"A...a...am I hurting you!"he cried behind tears.

"N...no it just..OWW!"I cried as a tear feel on my arm.

He backed up and pressed on the glass,I can tell he was mentally slapping himself.I cried as I tried to get up but the pain in me held me down.

"M...m...Mario...I...I...c...c...can't get up."I studded as a fresh flow of tears filled my face.

"I...I love you Peach."he said blushing but still having tears in his eyes.

"I...I love you..."but before I could finish I felt pains in my heart and my head drifted to the side.

"NA NOOOOOOO!"I heard him cry as he ran up to me.

I felt somthing being pulled out of it went it felt as if it took me with it,all I could feel was cold and heartless.

"Yes...YES...DRASON HAS THE YOUNG PRINCESSES PURE HEART!DRASON WILL NOW WIN HER FOR MYSELF AND WIN!"Drason yelled.

Mario picked me up in bridle style and put me over his was in his battle stance and had his hands ready.

"Over my dead body."Mario said in a deep and determed voice.

"DRASON does not need you now so step away or feel DRASONS wrath."Drason said.

I looked up with a blank expression on my face.I felt cold and alone,but nothing would appear on my blank face.I looked at Mario,bravely ready to fight for me,but felt no love,happiness,or even a week smile.

The color in my face was gone and my hair had no shine.I was and am now...truly...heartless...

Sorry that was so 't be afraid to comment...hay I want to know if people read this! :-D oh and ill make a longer story next week! 


End file.
